1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tile mounting, especially for suspended or "drop" ceiling assemblies, and the method for using the same. In particular, the invention concerns a snap together ceiling panel mounting construction of rails, supports and tile panels, preferably including relocatable electrical fixtures.
2. Prior Art
Suspended ceilings are known in which ceiling panels are supported by various hooks, clips and horizontal flanges. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,021--Wilson, a ceiling structure comprising a round tube with a slot along its length is disclosed. The tube snaps over tabs on the end of a clip and neither the tube nor the clip is attached to a ceiling panel. Instead, the ceiling panels rest on flanges which extend horizontally from a vertical member attached to the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,751--Heirich teaches a construction for suspending ceiling panels comprising an oval-shaped channel with an open bottom and a flat section inserted therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,946--Pagiliarello discloses a ceiling construction comprising rectangular channels having T-shaped members inserted therein. Additionally, inverted T-shaped members are employed to support the ceiling panels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,266--Nelsson, a ceiling construction comprising channel members and clips for joining the channel members together is taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,077--Lee discloses an expansion channel for a ceiling construction and a slotted tube. The slotted tube however, is solely for the purpose of ducting air and is not used for mounting ceiling panels.
The foregoing references teach various methods of suspending panels of ceilings from joists and similar building elements. Like most contemporary "drop" ceilings, the systems in the reference have several shortcomings. Most drop ceilings require alignment of a metal frame onto which the ceiling panels are set or from which they are hung. The frame typically requires complex assembly, measurement and alignment steps, and many people may be involved to hang the frame (and therefore the panels) correctly. The frames are also susceptible to bending and distortion during installation. Since the typical thin metal frame material can easily be creased permanently when bent, and since the frames are typically visible when installed, damaged segments of the frame must be removed and replaced, often requiring complete disassembly of the frame.
Frame type suspended ceilings have other shortcomings as well. First, during maintenance and cleaning, while the panels are being removed, sharp edges on the metal frames are exposed and may cause injury. When an overhead electrical device is required, such as a light or cooling fan, special support and wiring must be put in for the fixture and once installed, movement of the panel to another location is severely limited. In addition, metal frames may pose an electrical hazard should a live wire become exposed above the panels, which possibility is increased if the panels are intended to be removable and/or relocatable. It is possible that the entire frame could become electrified by contact with a loose conductor and could cause great harm by electrocution or falling to anyone attempting maintenance who happens to touch the frame, and may also pose a fire hazard. The possible damages such an occurrence may cause is increased due to the fact that access to the panels is usually gained while standing on something to give added height.
The size, shape, and color of the ceiling panels is also severely limited when a frame type suspension construction is used because the frames define openings for the panels. Panels must be approximately the same size and shape as the corresponding openings in the frame in order to be properly suspended. This means that panels are almost without exception rectangular. The frames are available in a very limited variety of colors (usually white, wood-tone or beige) and the panels usually match the frame color. Thus the consumer is limited as to the color of the ceiling panels unless the frame is painted which would require either overhead painting or disassembly of the frame system, both of which are large time consuming tasks.
The present invention revises the known suspended ceiling construction by using a different form of supporting framework, disposed behind the panels. Preferably plastic slotted pipes or the like are attached to the ceiling joists by connectors mounted at fixed spacing on furring rails. Lugs which are attached lengthwise to the backs of the ceiling panels are inserted into the slotted pipes, which are necessarily spaced accurately by the connectors on the furring rails. The preferred non-metal construction adds both a measure of safety from shock and freedom from the shortcomings associated with the metal framework. The non-metal construction resists damage during installation and needs no complicated measuring or assembly. It will not rot, rust or fade and has no sharp edges to injure maintenance workers. Additionally the panels, which may be nearly any shape or size, may be easily removed and finished on the ground.
The present invention also incorporates an integral electrical power distribution system which in the preferred embodiment provides a power outlet at each panel location, located at a standard position relative to the panels. Thus panels with electrical devices may be easily installed and easily moved to suit changes in decor, season, or the whim of the consumer.
The invention thus provides a versatile mounting system for ceiling panels as well as other forms of tiles, allowing a wide choice of panel type, dimensions and fixture location, while improving substantially the convenience of installation.